Promise Me
by feathersxblood
Summary: Promise me Bella, you won't see him again..." Edwards words.


"Edward…

"Edward…?"

My voice was dry, cracked. My words choking up as I looked to him. The anxiety pounding fiercely.

"Edward..?" I asked again, his marble features set to staring away from me.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, sighing a breath so deep, his exquisite scent blowing my mind away for the briefest seconds, making my mind unravel and my words mumble.

I shook my head.

"Don't do that…" I mumbled, alright. So it sounded pathetic, and I probably looked it, but looking over to him, I could see the skin pulled tight over his knuckles, trying to control his rage.

How was I supposed to know that Jacob would turn up? I wasn't able to just turn him away... I know that each time I spoke to him, that I was near him. Edward didn't approve. So this... Oh god, that had been a stupid idea.

The moment Jacob had raced into that car park, and pulled me out of my stupor. Had saved me from being constantly under the watchful eyes of Alice, I took that chance. I grabbed at it and held on tight as we raced like maniacs to cross the boundary line.

Cutting out my thoughts, his voice spoke. And this time, he wasn't angry. He wasn't pissed off with me. And something wasn't right. He should be furious  
He should be warning me that next time I pulled a stunt like that, that he'd cross that line, unknowing if I was making it out of their alive at this rate, and he'd be chaining me up somewhere.

What I didn't expect... Was his apology. He had nothing to apologise for.

"Bella, love, I am sorry..." He began, his voice always managing to stop me in my tracks, making me loose the thoughts.

"What for..?" I asked, cautious of where I tread now. Not knowing what he was getting at and he knew nothing of what I thought. Thankfully, the malfunction in my mind stopped him knowing everything I planned.  
That next time he was away, I would once again sneak out to Jacob, of course... I couldn't plan it. Not with Alice watching even more closely. Damn it. I forgot about her.

"For leaving you here, Bella... For making it dangerous... You don't know that you're safe there, you know that you can't predict the outcome, and with me away and Alice not able to see you... When you just by chance disappear from her line of vision... I put you in greater danger, and for that I am sorry. I won't leave you again,"

I stopped and looked to him.  
"You have to... You have to feed..." Now that sounded... Odd. Coming from my mouth, I'd never imagined myself speaking something like that."  
"You can't just... Not because of me..."

He turned his gaze on me then, stopping me again, my heart spluttering pathetically beneath my rib cage.  
"Then promise me something…"

Oh crap…

"What?" I asked, voice choking again as his scent washed over me, his breath coming to hit me and make me inhale deeply as he came close, fingers brushing over my jaw bone lightly, tracing a pattern before he stopped, ice hands holding my face as he spoke.

"Stop running off with him Bella... It isn't safe... And as long as I don't know you're safe, the more I won't be able to go... The worse off this'll get... Just promise me..."

I interrupted him.  
"-But I am safe, Edward-"

He turned his eyes back to me, brow knotting.  
"Bella. Promise me. Please..." His last word faded quietly.

And I knew then. I would promise him anything. If he asked for it. I would give it him.  
Because I knew... I loved him.  
And I would do anything to keep him happy… I knew at the same time I would break that promise, but perhaps there'd be a way around it... I mean, he'd only asked me not to go to La Push; he hadn't banned Jacob from coming to Charlie's had he?

I smiled inside myself. And looked up, nodding.  
"I promise..." I whispered back, and fell silent as his cool marble lips pressed to mine. Cautiously. Always cautiously…

For Edward. I would do anything. I would die. And I would promise him anything...  
Even if it ended up hurting others... I couldn't live without him.  
I wouldn't live without him.


End file.
